An Unusual Case DISCONTINUED
by RandomPlayz
Summary: Sam and Dean stumble across a case where a girl mysteriously disappears. When they look into it, they realize many girls across the world have followed the same disturbing pattern this girl has. Soon, they figure out the truth and learn about some Magical Girls in the city. But they're running out of time. Rated T for Dean's mouth Contains OCs instead of PMMM characters
1. A Usual Disappearance

**Chapter 1: The Usual Disappearance**

Sam and Dean sat in a coffee shop near the back of it. Newspapers scattered the table.

"How about this, a woman killed in the middle of the woods. Blood turned grey," Sam suggested. Dean shook his head. "That is called nature, not the supernatural," he replied with sarcasm. Sam sighed and looked back the newspaper. "Then how about this, 8th grader mysteriously disappears in alleyway. Witnesses claim she went in but never came out. All that was left was a shoe." Sam looked at his brother. "Think it might be our case?" he asked. Dean nodded. "Worth checking out," he replied. The two brothers got up, left the check, and walked out.

"Honey these are detectives," a man said as he led Sam and Dean into the living room of a fairly large house. "They wish to speak with us." a woman, cuddled on the couch, looked up at them. It was obvious she was crying and miserable. "H-Hello. I'm Lisa Schmitt," she said dryly. Dean held out his hand. "Sean Soot," he said as they shook hands. "So what has been happening with your daughter?" he asked. "Before the disappearance. Anything different?"

"Now that you mention it, Maddie was acting different before the disappearance," Mr. Schmitt said. "More secretive. It was like she was pushing us further and further away. We used to be such a happy family together too." Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "I guess it was because of the accident," Mr. Schmitt continued. "Accident?" Sam questioned. The father nodded. "Maddie was on a trip with her aunt and uncle. The car crashed. Surprisingly our daughter got out of it without a scratch. Mary and Jo on the other hand… Mary survived, just barley. And Jo was killed. Dean nodded, as if unsure what to make of it. "Thank you for your time," he said as he shook Mr. Schmitt's hand. "We'll tell you if anything comes up."

"What do you think?" Sam asked while they were driving away from the house. "I don't know what to think," Dean replied. "The girl could have made a deal with a demon… but the damn thing would've left the body." "So this is different?" asked Sam. Dean nodded. "I wanna visit that alleyway."

When they reached the alleyway, the two got out of the car. The walls looked like they were ready to swallow whoever walked in whole. "Creepy bitch huh?" Dean muttered as they walked in. Sam got out the EMF detector. The alleyway was empty. A large brick wall stood at the end. "Anything?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. They looked around for a little longer before leaving. "I don't get it. Not even the EMF picked up anything," Sam said.

"Well it might not be a spirit then," Dean said. "Might be a Demigod or a person. Who knows." Sam thought for a moment. "Didn't the father say that Lilith became secretive and was pushing everybody away?" he asked. "Yeah but what does that have to do with this?" Dean asked. Sam looked at his brother seriously. "I've heard of cases like this before. Girls between the ages of 10 and 16 pushing their family and friends away," he explained. "And then disappearing without a trace."

Dean suddenly gasped. "Dad looked into this before!" he exclaimed. "I remember him saying it was strange almost… magical. He talked to one girl about it. She said nothing. Next time he went to talk to her again, she disappeared." "Well it's settled then. We look into this a little longer," Sam stated.

 _A girl watched the two men drive away. They were close. So close. Another Witch had come to the alleyway. The girl was relieved. Choosing a case like this was something the Winchesters should have never done. The girl hoped they would never come back._


	2. The Warning

**_Thank you for your support! Please enjoy the new chapter!_**

 **/**

"You seem quite upset, Charity Connor," a little white rabbit like creature said. It had very long ears with rings at the bottom. Its face was expressionless. "Zip it Kyubey," the girl, Charity said. She was an 8th grader. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a purple sweatshirt, jeans and combat boots on. "Are you worried about those two men," Kyubey asked. Charity nodded. "They should never picked a case like this," she said. "They're diving into some deep shit."

"I would be interested to see what happened if they continued to look into it further," Kyubey said. "I've never seen a hunter look into Magical Girls before. Except for John Winchester of course." "But he never really looked into it," Charity argued, "he just asked one girl and then stopped because she wouldn't talk." "You know a lot about the Winchesters, don't you?" Kyubey commented.

/

"Anything?" Dean asked. The two brothers were in their hotel room, looking through any piece of paper they could find that could explain the missing girls. The room looked like a tornado ran through it. "Nothing. Nothing as to what it could be," Sam replied as he picked up a piece of paper from a book Bobby gave them. "Hold on a sec." Dean looked at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Never mind" Sam replied. "Ugh no amount of material I find is helping us! Why can't I find a clue or something?!" "I don't know Sammy," Dean replied, "but what I do know that we need to go out, have a few beers, and get laid." Sam looked at his brother like he was contemplating on whether or not he was serious. "Dean, we have a serious case on our hands," Sam retorted. "No way am I getting drunk!"

"Your loss man," Dean said as he headed for the door. "I should be back in an hour or

so." the door slammed and Sam groaned. "You're hopeless," he mumbled as he opened his laptop once more.

/

Dean walked into a crowded bar, looking for an empty stool. "Oh hell yeah," he said as he found an empty stool, right near a good looking blonde bartender. The Winchester sat down. "What may I get you love?" the blonde asked. "I'll a shot of tequila," Dean replied as he winked. The bartender smiled at him walked away to get a shot. That's when he noticed it, a shiny ring on the girl's middle finger. It had some odd etchings in it. There was a pink gem inserted in it. It was glowing faintly.

The bartender walked back, holding a shot. "Here you go sir," she said. Dean smiled at her and nodded. He noticed something else on the girls middle finger. A shape on her nail, it was an oval. Like the gem, it too, was glowing faintly. "Nice ring," Dean commented. The girl flinched. "T-Thank you," she replied. The question seemed to have caught her off guard.

"Where did you get it?" The girl looked at her ring for a second and then back at the Winchester. "N-Nowhere, I mean I got it from my g-grandmother," she replied shakily. "Excuse me." the bartender scurried away like rabbit. Dean was intrigued. He had hit something good. He drank the shot, left a few bucks, and walked out, eager to spill this to Sam.

/

"You're back early," Sam said as he heard the door to the hotel room open. Silence. Sam stopped typing on the laptop and turned around to see a girl. "Greetings Sam Winchester," she said. Sam glared at her. "Who are you?!" he exclaimed. "And how do you know my name?!" The girl looked at him. "That is not important," she replied calmly. "It is too important," Sam growled. "Sam Winchester, turn away from this case and leave this city immediately if you don't want to die," the girl warned. "There is danger in the creature you're hunting. And there is no way to stop it." the girl turned away. "Wait!" Sam called. "Who are you?" the girl looked at him. "Call me Charity," she replied. And with that, she left.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean called as he walked through the doorway. Sam looked at him. "Woah. You look like you've seen a ghost," Dean said. "What happened while I was gone?"

"A girl visited me," Sam explained. "She told me for us to leave at once. That this case would get us killed. And that there is no way to stop what's happening." Dean stared and then started laughing. "Like Hell we're gonna run away!" he snickered. "We're gonna stay and figure out what the Hell is happening. Did the bitch have a name?"

"She was a child Dean. She looked like an 8th grader. I wouldn't call her a bitch," Sam said. "And yes. She said her name was Charity." Dean thought for a moment. "Alright then, first thing tomorrow we find Charity!" he barked. Sam nodded slowly. "First thing tomorrow," he echoed.

/

I'm so sorry for the super short chapters! I'll get better at that! Thank you for your support! I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)To explain some things. Charity is the Magical Girl who saw the brothers in chapter 1. How she knows the Winchesters is a secret. Until the next chapter comes out, bye!


	3. Mystery

The hall stretched further than Charity could see. Familiars watched her run by. They weren't going to attack. Not yet. The Magical Girl looked at them with suspicion. This Witch obviously was a card lover. The familiars were cards with spears. They reminded Charity of Alice in Wonderland. The hallway she was in was black and red tiled. It was twisted. Roses stuck out. Some were white with red dripping on them like blood. Others were blood red.

Charity could finally see the door to the Witch's room. This was it. She opened it carefully. Inside was the giant body of a woman. The dress it was wearing was black and red tiled. The head was the queen's suit. Upon noticing Charity, the Witch shrieked and pointed a spear at the Magical Girl. Charity took out her Soul Gem and transformed. Her outfit was a short purple dress adorned with black and grey pearls. Her combat boots became dark purple high heel boots with black pearls running up the sides. A black bow rested at her chest. Her Soul Gem was now in the shape of a heart, perfectly placed in the center of the bow.

Charity held out her hand and a sword appeared. The battle begun. Familiars attacked the Magical Girl with all their might. Charity dodged with ease. After the familiars were gone, she focused on killing the Witch.

"That Witch just did not want to die," Charity said. She was back in her regular outfit and on the streets. The battle had taken longer than she would've liked, and it exhausted her. "That was a particularly touch Witch," Kyubey replied. Without responding, the Charity walked away. "Always so stubborn," Kyubey said.

/

"So the bartender was wearing this ring, and it had a gem that was glowing faintly?" Sam asked. "Yeah. Also there was also a shape on her finger that was glowing too," Dean said. "Not to mention the weird etchings on the ring and her reaction when I asked about it. Sam thought for a second. "What did the etchings on her ring look like?" he asked. "I don't know like some weird language," Dean replied.

"It was nothing like I've ever seen." "We could call Bobby in," Sam suggested. Dean nodded. "That might be a good idea," he agreed. "But I'd like to speak with that kid you mentioned."

/

It was evening, the bartender was walking down the streets, Soul Gem in hand. The Gem clearly needed to be purified. "Hold it," a voice called behind her. The bartender turned around to see Charity. "Who are you?" the blonde asked. Charity held up a Grief Seed. "I see your Soul Gem," she said. "If you don't purify it soon, it will be too late, Sophia." Sophia was shocked as Charity tossed the Grief Seed at her. "Why are you helping me?" she asked. "And how do you know my name?!" but the brown haired girl was gone.

"Who was that?" Sophia asked herself. "That was Charity Connor," Kyubey answered. The creature had appeared out of nowhere. "Another Magical Girl." "Why did she help me?" Kyubey closed his eyes, as if in concentration. "I have no idea," he said finally. Sophia looked down at her Soul Gem. It was corrupted. She put the Grief Seed up against it. All of the darkness in the gem disappeared. The Magical Girl threw the Grief Seed in Kyubey's direction. The creature let the object roll down his back and into a compartment.

/

"Charity right?" Dean asked. The brown haired girl looked at the man. "I suppose so," she replied. They were in a coffee shop. "Take a seat if you'd like," Charity said. Dean sat down. "I suppose you're going to ask why I told your brother to leave." The Winchester snorted. "Yeah you got that right," he agreed.

"But I also came here to ask how you know us." Charity looked into the coffee cup. A memory flashed through her mind.

" _But Dad, you could DIE!" the girl cried. "I know that sweetie. But the more people the better," a man replied. The girl was sobbing._

" _Is that your wish?" Kyubey asked. "Would you trade your Soul for it?" The girl nodded. "I wish…"_ The memory ended.

"That is for me to know," she said. "It will remain a mystery until I choose it not to be." Dean glared at her. "Alright then," he growled, "what kind of creature are we hunting?" "It's better I don't tell you," Charity said. "If I do, it could cause some serious problems." she stood up and went to pay.

Dean walked outside. "Well?" Sam asked. "How'd it go?" "Horribly," Dean replied. "She wouldn't tell a thing." Sam glanced inside and saw Charity. "I think it might be time to call in Bobby," he said. Dean nodded. "Agreed.

/

Bobby Singer, a hunter at heart, was sitting in his living room, reading a book when the phone rang. Startled, he went to pick it up. "Hey Bobby," Dean greeted on the other end. "Hello Dean," Bobby replied. "What do you need?" the other end was silent for a moment. "We have a case where a bunch of girls disappear," Dean replied finally. "Usually between the ages of 9 and 16."

"And?" Bobby said. "And they all follow the same pattern. Becoming distant from their family, pushing friends away, and then disappearing a year or two later. Sometimes their bodies appear without any explanation." Bobby thought for a moment. "That is unusual," he mumbled. 'Which city are you boys in?" "Chicago." "Alright then," Bobby said. "I'll be there soon."

/

"Those idiots!" Charity barked. "How dare they not follow my order!" Kyubey watched the Magical Girl as she practically destroyed her room. "Please calm down," Kyubey said. Charity glared and grabbed the creature by its neck. "Tell me to calm down again, I'll kill you," she warned as she put him down.

"Tell me Charity Connor. I'm curious, how do you know the Winchesters?" Kyubey asked. Charity looked at him and glared. "That will remain a mystery until I choose it not to be," she repeated what she said to Dean.

Kyubey nodded and glanced at her Soul Gem. It was slightly tainted. Charity followed his stare. "I guess I need to go hunting tonight," she commented. The Magical Girl grabbed her Soul Gem, put it in ring form, and walked out. "Wait up Charity!" Kyubey called as he ran toward her. "Leave me be, I wish to hunt on my own," Charity hissed. Kyubey stopped, nodded, and walked away, obeying her orders.

/

Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate every review I receive. I'm sorry if this chapter seems... rushed. I um didn't have the time to properly review it. (I never have time T_T) I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Next chapter should be out by Monday. After Monday, I won't be able to get them out as fast because SCHOOL! What a great year this will be. . .


	4. Prayers

**As short and rushed this chapter is, I took FOREVER on it. I hope the effort is worth it!Enjoy!**

 **/**

Dean and Sam were waiting in their car at a bar. They were waiting for Bobby, who agreed to meet up with them at the bar. Suddenly a car pulled up, and Bobby stepped out. "Dean, Sam!" He called. The Winchesters walked up to the hunter. They exchanged a few hugs and a greeting. "Ahh it's good to see you fellas," Bobby said. "Great to see you too Bobby," Sam replied. "Now how about we go inside," Dean said, "and we talk over all of this." "Oh yeah about that," Bobby said, "I have to talk to you about something."

"Well you boys are obviously pathetic at searching up shit. Have you ever thought of looking through a diary or something?" Bobby took a sip of his beer. The brothers exchanged glances. "About that," Sam said, "there was no diary. Not even a scrap of paper to tell us anything."

"What about FBI research?" "We did that too," Dean said. "Jack shit." he stirred his drink. "Seems like something really doesn't want us to find anything." Sam suddenly gasped. "Or someone!" he exclaimed. Dean looked at him and then glared. "Son of bitch…" he muttered. "Does that kid really wanna piss me off?"

"What?" Bobby asked. "What is it?" Sam looked at the hunter. "There is this girl," he started, "and she showed up one day telling us to leave. She seems to be wanting us to let this job be. If I remember correctly, her name was Charity…"

"Charity," Bobby said softly, "that name sounds so familiar to me." The Winchesters looked at him, confused. "I don't know why but, that name just rings a bell."

/

The front door slammed shut. Charity walked into the kitchen, where her father was making dinner. "Welcome home Char," the man said happily. Charity smiled. "Hey dad," she replied. "Is mom working late?" Mr. Connor nodded. "Important case tonight," he explained. The two made dinner in silence. Charity was happy. Spending time with her father was always a highlight in her day. The Magical Girl looked down at the tomatoes she was slicing. The water on them glistened in the kitchen light.

Slowly putting the knife to the tip of the skin, she cut down. They weren't alive. They couldn't feel pain, sadness, loss… guilt. All of the emotions she had felt in her life were non existent for tomatoes. Charity envied them. "Charity?" her father's voice snapped her out of it. "You okay?"

Charity looked at her father and nodded, smiling. "I'm just tired," she replied. "Long day at school." Mr. Connor frowned but then got back to preparing a chicken. The rest of the evening was silent. Even when Mrs. Connor got home. Dinner came and went. Charity walked to her room, only to find Kyubey sitting on her shelf.

"Do you have time?" he asked. "I need to talk to you." The Magical Girl gave him a side glance. "What is it?" The creature looked at her. "Why do you keep trying to hide the Magical Girl world from those brothers?" he asked.

Charity sighed. "Because if they come across it, they'll die," she explained simply. "But why should you care about them?" Kyubey pushed. "They're just hunters." No response. The creature stared at Charity. "Is it because you know them?" Still no response. "Or is it because of guilt?" The Magical Girl grabbed Kyubey by its neck. "Can you just leave me alone?" she growled as she threw him out the window and slammed it shut.

/

Dean and Sam were walking downtown. "Why the hell would Bobby recognize the name Charity?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged. They continued walking. "Ugh let's just get to the bar." Suddenly, a man, who came seemingly out of nowhere slammed Dean hard in the shoulder. "Hey watch it!" Dean exclaimed.

The man didn't seem to notice. It was as if he was in a daze. "I'm useless," he muttered as he walked into an alleyway. "I deserve to burn." he disappeared into the darkness. The brothers exchanged glances. They knew something was off with man. They started to follow him.

Walking through the alleyway, the Winchesters went. When they came to a clearing, they could see a crowd of people. They were all around a gasoline container. All of them looked out of it. Dean got out the holy water. "Dean I don't think they're possessed," Sam said. "They seem to be in some kind of trance." Everyone in the clearing started mumbling. A red haired girl walked up.

"Let us commence with the ritual," she said. "Let us leave these bodies behind and create a new life up in the clouds!" everyone clapped. A man grabbed a match from a nearby table. Two women grabbed the gasoline and started pouring it everywhere.

The Winchesters watched in horror as everybody smiled. "What the hell…" Dean murmured. Suddenly a spear dropped from the sky. A black haired girl in a costume jumped down. "Alright party's over," she yelled.

The girl looked to be about 14. Her outfit was a black coat with jewels that, like stars, seemed to glow. She had a silver skirt underneath and black high heel boots with silver jewels. Everyone stared at her in shock. Then the people rampaged towards her like she was an enemy.

The girl jumped up to a ledge and frowned. "Not cool," she said. After scanning the crowd of people, she noticed an opening near a door. "That's where the witch must be." the girl jumped over the crowd of people like she was flying and landed near the door. She opened it, went inside, and slammed it shut.

The Winchesters watched as all of the people started banging on the door. They were angry at the girl for some reason. Suddenly, as soon as they started banging, they stopped. Everyone fell to the ground. And the girl came out smiling. "That was so easy!" she exclaimed happily.

Careful not to step on any of the people, she walked to a wall and jumped up. She was gone. Then all the people who were in a trance seemed to snap out of it. They all woke up. Dean and Sam watched as the people looked around questioning their whereabouts. Sam pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm calling the police," Sam replied. "I don't know what just happened, but these people need help." Dean sighed. He watched everybody freak out. Then he wondered about the girl. Who was she? And what was she? No normal human could just jumped up on a roof like that. And she didn't seem possessed either. After all, she had gotten those people out of their trances somehow.

Dean didn't feel like going to the bar anymore. He just wanted to go back to the hotel. He could tell Sam was thinking the exact same thing too. As soon as Sam finished his phone call, the two walked out of the alleyway, eager to get back to the car and go to the hotel.

/

This particular Witch was tough. Sophia Barnes, a 17 year old highschool student, dodged attacks left and right. She was shocked she had made it this long without succumbing to her despair. 2 years to be exact.

The Witch she was fighting right now was tough. It just didn't want to die. Sophia raised her trident in the air. A strong beam of light was produced from it. The beam of light shot at the Witch. The Witch screamed in pain and the labyrinth collapsed, leaving behind a single grief seed. The Magical Girl transformed back and grabbed it.

She looked at her watch. It read 7:15. "Oh crap I'm late!" she exclaimed as she ran to her car. While driving to the bar she worked at, Sophia wondered if the life she has now is better than the life she had before.

Before she made the wish, she was always bullied. After she made the wish, she became the most popular girl in school. Sophia gripped the steering wheel. "Of course it's worse now," she muttered. "I have a destiny to look forward to.

/

Homare Fujisaki, a Japanese girl who came to the US when she was a child, sat on a rooftop, watching the city. "Hey Charity," she said without looking. Charity walked up to her and sat down. "Hey Homare," she greeted. "Any kills?" Homare nodded. "A Witch gave a whole crowd of people a Witch's Kiss," she explained. "I managed to kill the Witch before it made the people kill themselves."

Charity nodded. "I see…" she mumbled. Homare smiled. "I heard some hunters came into the city," she said. "I hope they can find a way to turn us back." Charity stiffened. "There is no way," she stated. "Nobody can turn back fate."

"Ever heard of something called hope?" Homare asked. "Of course I have. It's what keeps us alive," was the reply. Both girls looked in the sky. The moon was full. "I wonder if there is a Heaven," Charity commented. "A place where us Magical Girls can rest after we fully die."

Homare smiled. "I'm sure of it," she said. "After all, we do suffer." Charity looked at her and then looked back at the sky. She smiled. "I'm sure of it as well." she put her hands in a praying formation. " _God,"_ she thought, " _Could you make sure us Magical Girls have a place to rest in peace? We've suffered so much."_

The Magical Girl stood up. "I have to get back," she said. "See ya." Homare waved as Charity transformed and jumped from the roof.

 **/**

 **Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I tried adding more detail. The brothers are getting closer at finding out Magical Girls! Just to clear up some things, Homare is the girl who rescued those people who were under the spell of a Witch. And I didn't put in the parts of Dean and Sam doing FBI research and looking through Maddie's stuff because I literally do not have any time. I will try to get better at the foreshadowing of Charity's past and wish. Charity is inspired by Homura but, unlike Homura, she has a kind and friendly personality with her family and Magical Girls. Well that is all for today. Since school is starting tomorrow, next chapter should be up by next Monday.**

 **Have a good everyone and stay creative~**


	5. The Truth

**This is it, the chapter Dean finds out about Magical Girls. It's quite rushed so please bear with me since school just started. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I despise it.**

Dean was exhausted even though it was morning. His head hurt from last night. He dove into the memory once more. The girl who jumped up on the building, and those people. They were in a trance. And the girl somehow managed to break it. Without even bothering to wake up Sam, Dean got dressed and walked out the door for breakfast.

When he got to the nearest diner, he spotted someone familiar in the window. Charity. She was with someone. The girl from last night! They were talking about something. Dean walked inside.

"I'm telling you Charity, the Witch was different. It let me kill it," Homare said, stirring her lemonade. Charity thought for a moment. "Maybe it remembered," she suggested. Homare shrugged. "Maybe…" she echoed. Charity took off her ring and put it in Soul Gem form. It was glowing. "A Witch is nearby," she said. Homare nodded, as she felt it too.

Dean sat in the booth next to the two girls, listening. "Anything I can get you?" a waitress asked. "Uh eggs and sausage," Dean ordered. The waitress nodded and walked off. Dean continued listening. He could hear them talking about, a Witch? Intrigued, he leaned in to hear better.

"And I thought I could at least have an undisturbed breakfast with my friend," Homare complained. Charity sighed. "We have to fight," she said. "You know that." Homare nodded. "Still a pain," she said. "How about we go kill the Witch after we get breakfast?" Charity nodded. "Sure. It doesn't seem to be harming anybody at the moment." she took a sip of her soda.

"But we should be careful. We don't want anyone to get a Witch's Kiss." Homare nodded. Dean was shocked. Charity was a hunter! Dean thought of it. Sure it would explain a lot of things but how could her parents ever let hunt at her age?

And the other girl, Homare, seemed to be an acquaintance. But it wouldn't explain one thing. What happened last night? Homare could jump as high as that building plus that trance everybody was in, Dean has never seen a trance like that.

While stuck in thought, the girls started talking again, about a Witch. "I'm worried the Witch might strike," Charity said. Homare rolled her eyes. "It's fine Char! Don't worry," she assured Charity. Charity still felt worry floating in her head, but she pushed it away.

Charity was about to speak, but before she could, a scream rang from the kitchen.A woman, clearly a waitress because of her uniform, came running out, tears streaming down her face. She was flailing like a fish. Dean ran towards her. "What happened?!" he exclaimed. The woman flung herself into him sobbing. She tried speaking but couldn't be understood. "A m-man in the b-back room shot the c-cooks!" she sobbed finally. "I think they're dead!"

Upon hearing this, Charity cringed. She knew it was the Witch "We should've taken care of it earlier!" she exclaimed. Homare looked at her. "It might've been a regular shooting," she suggested. But deep down, she knew, it was a Witch as well.

A couple of employees tried calming the shaken up woman, and a few customers started dialing 911. Dean ran into the kitchen. He wasn't armed, so he had to be careful. A blast of air hit him. It was a putrid sour smell of a corpse. As soon as he rounded the corner, he saw it. Six cooks, dead. They all had a gunshot to the head. There was an unconscious man on the floor. Dean walked up to him and checked his pulse. It was faint, but he could feel.

The Winchester noticed something peculiar. A marking on the man's neck. It was a butterfly with symbols etched in the wings. The rational explanation was a tattoo, but Dean knew that wasn't it, as it was fading in and out. The door suddenly banged open and Charity and Homare rushed in. Upon noticing Dean, Charity stopped, looking at the man as if he had committed a murder, but then proceeded to push him out of the way. "What the hell are you kids doing?!" Dean exclaimed. The two Magical Girls ignored him.

The first thing they did was check the man's neck. "A Witch's Kiss," Charity concluded. Homare nodded and took out her Soul Gem. It was glowing brightly. "Do you want me to track it down?" Charity nodded, she wanted this Witch taken care of before it caused more harm. Homare stood up and ran out the door.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. Charity looked at him. Dean gulped at her stare. It was as if she was looking at his Soul. "Don't move," she ordered. The Magical Girl then stood up and ran after Homare. Dean took one look at the man. He was unconscious but fine. After checking the man, he stood up but hesitated. What would Charity do to him? But he decided to push that thought away and go after them.

Homare was practically flying down the streets. The Witch had gotten away with six counts of murder, and an unconscious man that could die if she didn't stop it. She wasn't going to let it commit a second crime, she ran faster, weaving in and out of the crowds of people minding their own business in the streets. Charity was behind her. She was a little slower. She may have been powerful but she lacked in speed. Behind them was Dean, in his car driving slowly through the busy streets.

He was going as fast as he could in traffic, trying to keep up. "How can these girls go so fast?" he wondered out loud. The traffic light turned red. Groaning, he pulled over, got out of his car, and continued on foot. He had to run at full speed to keep up. When Homura reached the bridge, she stopped. The light in her Soul Gem had disappeared. Charity ran up to her. "Is it gone?" Homare nodded, lifting the gem up as if trying to get a signal. "Nothing," she said. "I think another Magical Girl took care of it." Charity nodded in agreement, relieved.

Dean finally reached the bridge, out of breath. Charity and Homare looked at him in shock. "What are you doing here?" Charity demanded. "I followed you," Dean replied, still trying to catch his breath. Charity glared. Dean then noticed Homare's Soul Gem. For some reason, he knew it was important, like that gem contained an important clue. The white gem was glowing faintly.

Dean started running, eager to get to the gem. He had the sudden urge to throw it. Charity tried stopping him but he dodged. He reached Homare grabbed her Soul Gem, and then proceeded to throw it over the bridge and onto the streets below. It landed on a truck bed. The two Magical Girls cried out as the truck sped into the distance. "Now you tell me what's going on," Dean said. He wasn't playing games anymore. But he felt something as soon as he threw it; dread.

Charity ran to railing. "HOMARE!" she cried, as if Homare was down there. Seconds later, Homare dropped to the ground as if she fainted, her eyes glazed over like she were dead. Charity ran up to the Magical Girl and held her in her arms and Dean stepped back. "What the hell happened to her?!" he cried. But Charity didn't hear him. She was looking at her friend, who wasn't responding to anything.

But she knew what to do. Standing up, she wiped her tears and walked to the railing, hopeful to reach that truck. She didn't care if Dean saw her, she jumped. Dean watched as Charity flung herself over the railing. "WAIT STOP!" he cried in horror. But when he ran to the railing and looked down, he could see Charity running down the street, trying to get to the truck.

There was something different about her, she was wearing a different outfit. Dean now turned his attention to Homare. The girl was limb as a doll. She looked almost dead with her eyes open. Fearful, Dean pressed his fingers against her neck. No pulse. He started freaking out. Had he killed her somehow? What was that thing he threw? Was this why it was so important?

Charity finally reached the truck. It was stuck in traffic. People watched as she climbed into the bed of it. She grabbed the Soul Gem. The light turned green. The Magical Girl was flung off the truck and into the street, people watched in horror and a kid turned on his phone. Charity did not enjoy the attention she was receiving. Quickly, she ran out of the road and onto safety, as a car sped, just barley avoiding her. The driver yelled something at her and shook his fist. Charity didn't care though, she had the Soul Gem. Quickly, she ran through the crowds of people, trying to reach her destination.

Dean did everything he could to revive the Homare, but it was useless. The body was now losing its warmth. Dean started to tear up. How he hated seeing children die. Just then, Charity came back. She was still wearing that outfit. Gasping for breath and holding Homare's Soul Gem, she walked over them and placed the gem gently on Homare's hand. Suddenly, the Magical Girl gagged. Her eyes returned to their normal look. Dean stared in shock as she sat up and looked around. "What's going on?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

But then, the realization hit her like a train. She started trembling. "Oh my god," she whimpered. Charity kneeled down beside her, trying her best to calm the Magical Girl down. Homare flung herself into her. Remembering what happened brought the terror back. The terror that was a realization for both girls.

/

" _Charity?" Homare asked. Charity had collapsed to the ground, Homare was shaking her. "Charity hey!" Kyubey appeared. "That was really bad Homare," he said. Homare looked at him confused. "How could you leave your friend like that?"_

" _What do you mean?" the Magical Girl asked. "She's right here!" Kyubey sighed. "Homare, that isn't Charity. That's just an empty shell." the words pierced through the Magical Girl's heart. It felt as if she was stabbed. "W-What?" she stuttered. "It's true, you just left her at that construction spot."_

 _Homare remembered. Frantically, she grabbed Charity's hand. No ring. They had left her Soul Gem behind. "What are you saying Kyubey?!" Homare exclaimed. Kyubey looked at her. His eyes seemed to look right through her. "Did you honestly think I would let you girls fight in those fragile bodies of yours? When I make a contract with a Magical Girl, I take out their soul and form it into a physical object. That way it is easier to protect and keep track of. If you heart bleeds out or you get decapitated, you just heal yourself with magic and get back up again."_

" _Isn't it more convenient this way?" Homare, wide eyed, walked up to the creature. "You bastard," she muttered. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!" tears spilled down Homare's face. Suddenly a girl walked up to them. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a frilly pink and blue dress. On her head was a crown. She had pink armbands and pink high heel boots. She was carrying a purple Soul Gem. "Sophia," she said as she placed the Soul Gem in Charity's hand. "That's my name."_

 _Charity gasped for air as she came back to life. "What's wrong?" she asked, as if nothing happened. "What happened?"_

 _When Charity learned the truth, she was also pissed at the tiny creature standing before them. Sophia had helped them get Charity's Soul Gem back, so Charity was in her debt, or so Charity claimed._

/

Charity stood up, pissed. Dean could see her glare. He took a step back, hands up. Without thinking Charity ran towards him and grabbed him by his neck, lifting him off the ground using her magic. "You…" she spat, "how could you? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Dean struggled to breath. And Charity could see that. She lifted him up higher. She wanted him to feel pain, after all, he almost killed her best friend. Suddenly she gasped, and dropped him, her anger fluttering away.

Dean struggled to breath. Gasping for air, he knelt on the ground. Homare was in shock. "Charity you…" she started, like she couldn't believe her friend would do that. Charity looked at her hands. "What did I just do?" she asked herself. Suddenly, Sam came rushing over. "Dean!" he exclaimed as he raced to his brother. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping him up.

Dean nodded. "Yeah," he replied, still struggling to breath, "a little run in with those two." he pointed his finger at Charity and Homare. Sam looked over at them. They were silent. "What did you do?!" he exclaimed, anger trembling in his voice. Charity didn't respond. Instead, she turned to the railing and jumped, fleeing.

"Charity! Wait!" Homare called, pulling out her Soul Gem, ready to go after Charity. But she couldn't transform, she was in front of two witnesses. The Magical Girl looked at them. "I'm so very sorry about her," she said while bowing. "Charity has experienced a lot, we all have."

Dean nodded. "I'm sorry about throwing that thing," he apologized. "How did you die, or whatever you just did?" Homare chuckled slightly. She was clearly uncomfortable. "I think Charity would kill me if I revealed anything to you," she said matter of factly. "But I'm positive without my help you would find out the truth anyway." "The truth of what?" Sam asked. Homare looked down. "I think that's for me to know and for you to find out." and with that, she turned and ran.

/

Charity fled down the streets, sobbing. She couldn't believe she used her magic to hurt a human, especially someone she wanted to protect. Memories started flooding in, " _Hello, James Connor?" a man came into the house. Charity looked at the man. She recognized him. "Yes?" she asked. The man looked at her. "I'm looking for your father," he said._

 _Just then, Charity's father came into the room. "May I help you?" he asked. The man looked at him. "James, I need your help," the man said. Mr. Connor was confused. "What help do you need?" he asked. "I need your help hunting a demon," the man replied. "You're one of the best hunters and I need your help."_

The memory faded. Exhausted, the Magical Girl slowed to a walk. She looked at her Soul Gem. A large black streak was painted in the middle. Her pain, her despair, her guilt… it was there. Charity continued down the streets. The sun was high in the sky. It was already noon. The Chicago streets were busy. People stared at Charity with concern. Probably from the look on her face. She wouldn't doubt it if she fell into despair there.

But she had to keep going. She had to make sure she could keep the Winchesters safe. After all, she owed them.

/

"What the hell happened?!" Bobby exclaimed. Sam and Dean just got back to the hotel to find Bobby standing there. "I'll tell you later," Dean replied as he went into the bathroom. He didn't want to talk. Bobby started to go after him, but Sam stopped him. A few minutes went by. Sam and Bobby sat in silence while the shower could be heard. "Charity," Sam muttered. "Excuse me?" "It was Charity," Sam said, "something happened, when I woke up, Dean was gone. So I went to look for him. When I found him, he was choking or something and Charity and a girl was there."

The shower head turned off, and a few minutes later Dean walked out. "Alright, I'll explain," he said. And he did. He told them about how he eavesdropped, the woman screaming, the murder in the kitchen, and when he threw that object and how Homare fell to the ground, dead. By the end of it all, Bobby and Sam were silent. "This is nothing I've ever seen before," Bobby said finally. "That doesn't make sense." Dean shook his head. "No it doesn't," he agreed. "But I'm going to make sense of it." and with that he grabbed the keys and walked out. Sam and Bobby exchanged glances but said nothing. They knew Dean wasn't going to let this rest.

/

Kyubey watched as Dean walked out of the hotel. He was intrigued, a hunter never really looked into Magical Girls. He jumped from the sign he was on, hoping to get a good look at the hunter. When he walked up to Dean, he didn't react. It was normal. No meer human could see Kyubey. Not unless Kyubey wanted them to see him. The creature jumped up on Dean's' shoulder. Dean flinched, feeling the weight. Kyubey thought about showing him Magical Girls. It was an interesting experiment. For once, he was willing to show a human Magical Girls.

" _Dean Winchester,"_ Kyubey said telepathically. Dean flinched again and turned around. "Who's there?!" he asked. Kyubey sighed. " _It's alright Dean, I need you to listen,"_ he said. " _If you want to learn the truth, listen to me, and follow my directions."_

Dean could feel something on his shoulder. And he heard the voice. Instead of questioning it further, he decided to listen. The voice told him where to go. If it said turn right, he turned right. If it said turn left, he turned left. The more he listened to the voice, the more he could feel pain, big bright pain, in his heart. Kyubey wondered what results would occur. He knew Charity would probably kill him, again. The creature continued to give out directions.

While walking through the streets, Dean noticed a girl holding a purple gem that was glowing. It was Charity. He cringed when he saw gem was like the gem he threw that morning. " _That's Charity Connor,"_ the voice said, " _but I think you already know that."_ Dean nodded. "I do know that," he replied. They continued into a secluded part of the city.

Finally, the voice told him to stop. Dean stopped. He looked around and gasped. It was the alleyway which Maddie had disappeared in. He didn't want to see this area, so he started to walk away. Suddenly, the scenery started to change. The larged brick walls started to waver. A new landscape washed over them. It was a forest. The trees looked like they were about to collapse.

Mushrooms sprouted and started growing as tall as the trees themselves. Chanting could be heard in the distance. " _What are they saying?"_ Dean wondered. The weight on his shoulder disappeared. And a creature appeared before him. It looked like a weird stuffed animal.

Dean started to feel dizzy. The chanting grew louder and louder. The trees stood over him. Then, everything went black.

/

When Dean came to, he looked around. He was still in the odd place, but the chanting was gone, and the trees were chopped down. He stood up. "Where am I?" he asked. Of course nobody answered. Suddenly, he heard rustling in the distance.

Dean backed up. He didn't have his guns on him or anything to protect him. He was vulnerable. The rustling came closer. Dean back up and stumbled on a rock. He fell. The bushes brushed away as somebody appeared. Charity, in her Magical Girl outfit. She had a sword in her hand. Upon seeing Dean, she stopped, and then swung the spear at his throat, the tip barely touching.

Dean gasped in shock. Charity lifted the sword and threw it. It disappeared into butterflies. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Dean was in shock. He tried finding the correct words but they wouldn't come out.

"Truth be told, I don't know," he said finally. Charity sighed and held out her hand. Dean took it and stood up. "Where are we?" he asked. "A labyrinth," Charity replied, "the most dangerous place a human can enter."

Charity motioned for him to follow. "Hurry," she said, "familiars are heading this way." the two walked in silence. Charity was ahead, glancing behind at Dean occasionally just in case a familiar snuck up on them.

Dean could tell Charity was pissed. He could also tell she was experience at this. "Let me guess, a white creature brought you here," Charity guessed. Dean stared at her in disbelief. "How did you know?" he asked. Charity stopped and turned to look at him. "That creature's name is Kyubey," she explained, "I've known him for almost 3 years." Dean nodded.

They continued walking. Giggling could be heard in the distance. Suddenly Charity stopped. "Be quiet," she ordered as she held out her hand. A sword appeared. Big birds flew out of the trees. Charity jumped up and slashed at them with her sword. They disappeared into butterflies. Charity then handed the sword to Dean. "What is this?" he asked, as if he had never seen a sword before. "What do you think it is?" Charity asked sarcastically. "It's a sword created from my magic. It'll protect you from the familiars."

Dean held the sword up. "Magic?" he wondered. "Like as in, Black Magic?" Charity shook her head. "I'll explain after I finish off this Witch," she said. They continued walking. After a few minutes, Charity stopped. They were at a door almost completely covered with vines. "This is it," she said as she created another sword. "The Witches room."

/ 

**PLEASE DON'T READ THIS PART IF YOU CRY EASILY!**

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'm so sorry about how it's rushed.** **I am not proud of this chapter at all since it is so rushed. I ended up posting it today (Which is Friday for future readers) because on Monday, my dog is going to have to be put down, so I wouldn't be able to enjoy uploading this and reading your reviews. So please understand. Well that's all, bye!**


	6. Reveals

**I'm getting worse aren't I?**

 **/**

Dean watched as Charity opened the door. She looked so confident, and brave. Meanwhile Dean was petrified every time he took a job. But he persevered, putting on a brave face for Sam and the people he had to protect. Maybe it was the same for Charity. After all, she still was a kid. They walked inside.

In the room, there were trees everywhere. It seemed to be nighttime. Birds and insects could be heard in the distance. In the center of the room, was a mangle of exoctic animals. All eyes turned to Dean and Charity. The Witch shrieked. "What the hell is that son of a bitch?!" Dean exclaimed.

"A Witch," Charity replied, "the enemy of all humanity." the Magical Girl clasped her hands together. A barrier of butterflies surrounded Dean. "That barrier will protect you," Charity said as she ran towards the Witch, whom was screeching. The jungle like sounds stopped. The painted sun had rose.

Charity grabbed two swords that had appeared and flung them at the Witch. Then, she jumped up using her magic and created a barrage of swords, all flying towards the Witch. Then Charity used her magic to create a giant sword, it was about the size of an elephant. Charity flung it at the Witch while yelling, "DUEL FINALE!"

Shrieking of animals could be heard as dust slowly covered the Witch. Suddenly, through the dust, a large paw grabbed Charity, squeezing tightly. "C-Crap!" the Magical Girl cried. The paw squeezed harder. Charity screamed in pain as her Soul Gem started cracking under the pressure.

"Charity!" Dean called out as he watched the Magical Girl struggling in pain. "God DAMMIT!" He banged his fists against the barrier, trying to reach the Magical Girl. Suddenly a large beam of light shot towards the paw. It let go and retreated back into the dust. A pink Magical Girl grabbed Charity. They landed on the ground. Charity looked up at her savior. It was Sophia. "Long time no see Charity!" the pink Magical Girl said.

She planted Charity on the ground. "Why did you save me?" Charity asked. Sophia smiled. "Well you did help me in a time of need," she replied. Dean punched the barrier once more. Finally, it broke. "Charity!" the hunter called as he ran towards the Magical Girls. He stopped as soon as he saw Sophia and gasped. "You're that bartender!" he exclaimed.

Sophia chuckled slightly. "Yeah…" she murmured. Suddenly Charity cried out. Sophia gasped as she saw the condition of the Magical Girl's Soul Gem. "Charity!" she exclaimed, "your Soul Gem!" she placed her hand on the gem. Slowly, the cracks started to vanish.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked. Charity nodded, tears still streaming down her face. Sophia smiled, and then stood up. She held out her hand, a trident appeared. She jumped up to the Witch and pointed the trident at it. A bright beam of light shot out of the tip and at the Witch, who, cried out in pain. The labyrinth faded and they were back in the alleyway. Charity and Sophia transformed back into their regular clothes.

There was a black object in the ground. Charity picked it up and flung it to Sophia. "A token of my gratitude," she said. Sophia caught it and smiled. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm late for work!" the Magical Girl exclaimed as she raced to her car. "Thanks for the Grief Seed!" Charity nodded and waved.

After Sophia had sped off, she turned to Dean. "Dean Winchester," she said, "please, do forget what happened here. And forget everything about this job. Turn back and leave." Dean smirked. "You think I'm gonna leave just because of that Witch?" he asked. "You are dead wrong. I'm going to say until I figure out the full story." Charity sighed. "You're an idiot then," she said. "Magic is something you do not want to delve into. Not unless, you want to die."

"Magic huh?" Dean snorted, "don't make me laugh. Bullshit. It's either black magic or a demon granting your wishes." Charity glared, sighed and then turned around. "Magic is real," she stated, "and unless if I do something to stop you, it's going to be too late." the Magical Girl then walked away.

Dean walked around the city for a while. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, he just was wondering wherever his feet took him. "Magic huh?" he muttered. "Complete bull." he continued walking. He wondered about Charity. Who was she? Why did she care so much about concealing everything?

Suddenly, his phone rang. Dean fumbled around in his pockets until he found it. "Hello?" he called. "Dean! Get over here now!" it was Bobby. "I remember who Charity is!" Dean almost dropped his phone. "Alright I'll be there," he said while he hung up. He started running.

/

When Dean got back to the hotel, Bobby was on the phone and Sam was nowhere to be seen. Upon noticing Dean, Bobby hung up. "What's this about Charity?" Dean asked. Bobby sighed. "I knew Charity," he said, "I also knew her father, James Connor. God he was one of the best hunters I've ever met."

Dean gasped. "Her father is James Connor?!" he exclaimed. "I've only met him twice but he was incredible at hunting demons." Bobby nodded. "Well, anyway. One day, your father mentioned that he went to James's house requesting help hunting a demon." he paused. "Apparently James didn't know what the hell he was talking about and told John to leave. While John was being forced out of the door, he claimed he saw Charity, looking at him and mouthing the words 'good luck' with a thumbs up."

"So Charity knew what was going on," Dean guessed. Bobby nodded. "Seems that way," he replied. Dean suddenly recalled what Charity said to him. " _Magic is real,"_ _she stated._ "Maybe she used some kind of magic," the hunter suggested. Bobby stared at him. "Magic as in like magic?" he asked. Dean shrugged.

"Magic is total bs. I would believe the damn kid made a deal with a demon over that," Bobby said as he grabbed his bag. "I need to go track your brother down. Little idiot went to go interrogate James." "So that's where he went?" Bobby nodded and walked out.

Dean was now by himself. He plopped on the bed, lost in thought once again. James Connor, a man who was devoted to hunting, and an amazing one, lost all of his memories about hunting and the supernatural in general. Then there was Charity, Homare, and that bartender. Three girls with powers that allows them to kill beings known as Witches. And then there was that white fluffy cat creature. . . "Dean?" someone called. Dean sat up and saw Sam.

"How did it go with James?" he asked. Sam cringed. "Not well," he replied, "instead of getting answers, I got turned away with the threat of the police being called." Dean muttered something under his breath as he got up. "I'm going to get a drink," he said, "you coming?" Sam nodded. "For once I'll take you up on that offer." Dean grabbed his wallet and car keys. Then the two hunters left the hotel, leaving behind a note for Bobby.

/

On the roof of a skyscraper, a girl looked over the city, grinning. "I can't believe I'm in Chicago!" she exclaimed. She had long dyed pink hair with a barrett on the side. Her outfit consisted of a tan vest over a white shirt and and a beige tie. She had a plaid skirt on and white knee length leggings with plain brown shoes. Glasses were gently placed on her face to complete her look. Kyubey looked at her. "I'm quite surprised you came here, Katelyn Ross," he said, his eyes staring right through her.

Katelyn stared at him in disbelief. "I heard old Maddie bought it," she replied. "Of course I'm going to take prime hunting area like this." Kyubey sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, "this area had already been taken by other Magical Girls a long time ago." Katelyn smirked. "You think I don't know that?" she asked. "Of course I know three other Magical Girls are in this city."

"What are you going to do about them?" Kyubey asked. "As long as they don't get in my way, nothing will happen," Katelyn replied. "But if they do, well heh, I'll make sure that they can't fight, permanently."

Kyubey jumped from the ledge to the ground. "By the way Katelyn," he started, "there are hunters in the city, you best be on your guard." Katelyn stared at the creature. "Hunters?" she asked, confused. "People that hunt demons, spirits, vampires, the supernatural in general," Kyubey explained. "A couple of them ended up in this city because of Madison Schmitt. I would stay away from them if I were you."

Katelyn smirked. "Hunters eh? This will be fun."

/

The bar Sam and Dean ended up going to was one downtown. It looked more like a strip club than a bar, hookers were everywhere, and men were handing money to them. Sam turned his nose up and started to walk towards the door. Dean grabbed his arm. "Are you leaving me?" he asked. Sam nodded. "You're such a pussy," Dean said as he punched his brother in the shoulder. He pulled Sam to a table and forced him to stay.

A waitress walked up to the table. "What can I get you two?" she asked as she winked at Dean. Dean winked back and slid fifty dollars across the table. The waitress took with a smile and stuffed it in her bra. "Um two beers please," Sam said quickly, obviously uncomfortable. The waitress frowned and then walked away, only turning to smile and wink at Dean.

Dean smiled and winked back. Sam groaned. "So anything you'd like to share?" he asked. Dean nodded. "Yeah, a lot actually," he replied. Sam stared, curiosity in his eyes. "Well Charity is some kind of God or something," Dean said, "that other girl too." the hunter told Sam about everything that had happened after he had headed out.

"And that's what happened," Dean finished. "So that's what we're up against?" Sam stared into his drink that had arrived earlier. "Witches?" Dean nodded and stood up. "I'm going to head to the bathroom," he said as he walked away. Sam gritted his teeth. This case had gotten way deeper than he had imagined.

New creatures, new people, new everything. Sam was starting to wish he never had suggested this job. But fate can't be turned back, can it?

 **/**

Hope you enjoyed! I'm so sorry for the rushed plot and well, everything. I'm not very far in the show Supernatural itself so I do have some trouble on some parts. (like the time I was contemplating whether or not to put Ruby in there. I decided against it because I found out she dies at the end of season 4.) I don't know if Dean, Sam, or Bobby believe in magic so please understand if that seems odd to some fans.


	7. Despair

Katelyn walked through the downtown part of the city, alone. The area she was walking through was sketchy, gangs probably had a fight there as there was dried blood everywhere. Katelyn knew she was a target for sex traffickers, gangs, rapists, and murderers. But she didn't care. She had magic so she would be able to get away pretty easily. Her pink Soul Gem glowed brighter. The Magical Girl kept walking.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by. Katelyn felt a presence behind her. She whipped around. It was a man. He looked like a drug dealer, with greasy gray hair and an oversized sweatshirt and jeans. He was grinning. "You're a little young to be walking here alone," he said. Katelyn grinned. "And you're a little too old to be hitting on me," she replied slyly. The man grinned. His teeth were yellow and rotted. He looked like the type that smoked crack and slept in an alleyway.

"Fiesty one huh." he started walking to Katelyn. Katelyn gripped her Soul Gem, ready to transform. "Listen kiddo, you don't have to make this hard, just let me have a good time-" he stopped. Katelyn sighed as a katana retreated back into her Soul Gem. The man fell to the ground, bleeding. His limbs were flailing like fish. Katelyn watched as the man edged closer to death.

"What a waste of time," the Magical Girl said. No one would catch her since she used magic. And she didn't care that she had just stripped someone of their life. He was just scum to her, another lowlife on the streets. Katelyn walked away from the body.

/

Homare smiled as she jumped up and shot at the Witch with her gun. Though she wasn't fully human anymore, she still felt happy and content all the time, even during battle. The Witch screamed in pain as Homare shot at it once again. The labyrinth collapsed and a Grief Seed appeared. Homare picked it up and frowned. Silence washed over the city. And dread clung to it with its black claws. Homare gripped the Grief Seed. Something wasn't right.

"You noticed it too huh?" Charity said, breaking the silence. Homare nodded. "Another Magical Girl has entered the city." she gripped the Grief Seed so hard her knuckles went white. But she didn't care, if another Magical Girl is in the city, that means that they would probably be one of those Magical Girls who only care for Grief Seeds. Charity looked down. A worried look was plastered on her face.

"If this Magical Girl is like one of them, I swear, I will kill her," she growled. Homare sighed and choked out a forced laugh. "Come on," she said, "we're Magical Girls. And this city is huge. I'm sure that there are enough Grief Seeds to go around, right?" there was an uncertain feeling in the air. Charity nodded. "I'm sure we won't run into her," she said, smiling. Homare nodded.

/

Dean splashed water on his face. How he wished this case would just disappear. Splash. A man walked in and Dean saw him in the mirror. The man looked back at him and hurriedly went to the urinals. Dean sighed. Of course people were wary of him. He was different from them. That man probably thought he had a gun on him, which he did. Dean grabbed a paper towel, wiped his face, and walked out.

Sam was sitting at the table, his head rested on his hands, and a worried look on his face. "Hey Sammy," Dean said as he sat down. Sam nodded. "For once, I'm starting to wish I never suggested this job," he said. Dean agreed with him silently. He didn't show it, but he knew Sam knew he agreed with him.

Sam looked out the window. The street lights glistened against the evening sky. He closed his eyes. This world, this city, was full of creatures that they didn't even know about. They had just encountered one. "I have a theory," he blurted, breaking the tension. Dean looked at him. "That creature, Kyubey, maybe it's like a demon. Maybe, it's granting girls wishes." the sound of shattering glass startled the men.

"A creature that grants wishes?" Dean echoed. It made sense. After all, Charity knew about hunters when her father had forgotten. "Think about it, Charity's father James Connor, was a hunter. All of a sudden, he doesn't remember? And Maddie managed to get out of a car wreck without a scratch." Dean nodded. "But then that leaves one thing: what does the creature get in return?" he wondered. Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but we're going to find out," he replied.

Kyubey watched the men intently from a nearby table. They were getting close to the truth. " _Kyubey,"_ Someone called out to him telepathically. It was Homare. " _Is there another Magical Girl in this city beside Charity, Sophia, and I?"_ Kyubey wasn't surprised by the question. " _Yes,"_ he replied back. " _Her name is Katelyn Ross. She's a rouge Magical Girl." "Rouge Magical Girl?"_ Charity chimed in. " _Yes. She doesn't like anybody getting in her way,"_ Kyubey replied.

Charity gritted her teeth. She and Homare were on the roof of the bar. Homare looked down. "Another one of them," she muttered. Homare hated confrontation, so this news did not sit right with her. "Whatever it's a big city right?" Charity said. "So that means, the chances of us running into Katelyn are slim to none." Homare nodded but didn't feel okay. "I remember back in Japan," she said, "Magical Girls were itching to get into Mitakihara. Some even tried to kill my mentor, Mami Tomoe. I hope it's not like that."

Charity put her hand on Homare's shoulder. "It's not gonna be like that," she assured her. "There is only four of us now and," she paused, "and three of us are friends okay?" Homare nodded, not convinced. Charity sighed. "Look, if she tries anything, she'll end up with three angry Magical Girls," she said.

Homare suddenly slapped herself on the cheek. "Whatever!" she exclaimed, "if she tries anything, I'll kill her!" Charity looked startled but smiled and nodded. She grabbed Homare's hand. "Come on, let's go hunt some Witches."

/

Sam and Dean walked out of the bar and headed toward the car. "Dude you coulda let me fucking bang her!" Dean snapped as he stepped into the driver's side. Sam was not in the mood. "Yeah well, I want this case solved," he said, "You can bang chicks when this is all over." Dean sighed. "Dick," he muttered. Sam ignored the comment and climbed into the into the passenger's seat. The rest of the drive was silent.

"Remind me to never invite you to drink with me again if I wanna have sex with the hot waitress," Dean said. "Got it," Sam replied. "And remind me to never comply." Dean nodded but said nothing. When they entered the hotel room, Dean jumped back in surprise and Sam grabbed for his knife in his back pocket. There, sitting on the bed was Kyubey, his smile still the same. "Hello Dean and Sam Winchester," he greeted. "What the hell do you want?" Dean demanded. "I only want to talk with you," Kyubey replied, "about Magical Girls." Sam straightened. "Magical Girls?" he asked. Kyubey nodded.

"That is what those girls are," he said. "In exchange for one wish, a girl becomes a Magical Girl. Then, they fight Witches, creatures born from despair." Dean sat down in a chair. "You're saying that Sam's theory is true?" he asked. Kyubey nodded. "What happened on that bridge?! What the hell did I throw?!" Kyubey stared at him. "What you threw, Dean Winchester, was Homare's Soul."

Dean and Sam gasped. "W-What?" Dean stuttered. Kyubey sighed. "It's true, whenever I make a contract with a girl, I take out their Soul and place in a compact vessel. That way, it's easier to control their Magic and they can fight without dying. Unless of course, their Soul Gem breaks. Oh and, a Magical Girl can only be at least 100 meters from their body before the connection breaks. If it wasn't for Charity, Homare wouldn't be standing."

Sam flung himself at the creature and grabbed him by the next. He squeezed hard. "You bastard," he hissed, "YOU TURNED THEM INTO ZOMBIES?! IS THAT WHAT YOU DID?!" Kyubey closed his eyes. "I had a feeling you would react this way. Whenever I tell humans the simple truth, they always react the same way." Dean gritted his teeth. "It seems you don't know how much a Soul matters to us humans!" he exclaimed.

"Perhaps I don't how," Kyubey said, "but I didn't come here just to make you angry at me." Sam set Kyubey down. "Then what did you come here for?" he asked. "A curse is growing inside of Charity," Kyubey explained. "If you don't do something quickly, I'm don't doubt she'll be causing you quite a lot of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Dean asked. "I think if I told you any more, Charity would kill me again," Kyubey said as he jumped to the window. "I'll see you again, Dean, Sam." and with that, he disappeared into the night. "What the hell was he talking about?" Sam wondered. "I don't know Sammy," Dean said, "but I wanna find Charity."

/

Charity stumbled through the streets. She had just said goodbye to Homare and was now walking home. She leaned against a wall, her Soul Gem was dark. "You know, your Soul Gem being dark means you'll die," a voice said from behind her. Charity whirled around to find Katelyn. "So you're the new Magical Girl," Charity said. Katelyn smirked. "Yep." she glanced at the Soul Gem. "Ya need a Grief Seed?" Charity shook head. "No thanks," she replied.

Katelyn sighed. "Do you wanna become a Witch?" Charity turned her head. "I'd rather keep my desires to myself," she said. Katelyn sighed. "Whatever," she said as she started to walk off. "Just trying to be friendly." "You should go to Sophia if you seek friendship." Katelyn nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." she transformed and jumped onto a rooftop.

Charity continued on her way home, limping like a wounded puppy. When she got back, she ignored her parents' questions about her being back so late and headed off straight to her room. "I worry about Charity," her mother said, "she being so secretive. It's like I can't even have a conversation with her." Mr. Connor shook his head, and replied with, "She'll come around. Just wait." His wife glanced at the room. "I wonder, if, she'll end up like Mrs. Schmitt's daughter, Maddison."

Charity could hear her parents talking about her. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry," she whispered as she leaned against her door and slid to the ground, who seemed to be the only one to welcome her with open arms. She wept silently, careful not to make any noise. She did not want to worry her parents any longer. "I'm so sorry everyone," she cried. "I'm sorry, John Winchester." The Magical Girl sank deeper and deeper into despair. Then, she fell into a restless sleep.

/

Rushed, I know. I'm sorry lol. I sorta added Mami Tomoe into the fanfic if that makes anyone happy.


	8. Death

" _Walpurgisnacht is coming," Homura stated. "And when it does come, many people are going to die…"_ Charity awoke with a gasp. Her entire body felt sore. " _Probably from sleeping on the floor,"_ she thought to herself and she stood. The Magical Girl noticed the weight difference in her body. It felt heavier. That was a bad sign. She checked her Soul Gem. Most of its light had been drained. Charity needed a Grief Seed, badly.

But for some reason, she didn't care. She didn't care if she died. Charity glanced outside of her window and immediately shut the curtains. Katelyn Ross was out there, smiling. " _Think we can talk for a minute?"_ she asked telepathically. Charity sighed. " _Yeah. I'll be out in a minute,"_ she replied as she rushed to put on a sweatshirt and jeans. Finally, she stepped out to meet Katelyn. "I've been wanting to talk with ya for a while," Katelyn said while smiling. "About those hunters. Charity looked away. "What about them?" the Pink Magical Girl grinned. "I've been hearing some rumors about how they can help us," she explained. "Certainly you could let me in?"

Charity cringed. "They can't help us," she retorted."And even if they could, they wouldn't." Katelyn frowned. "You really believe that?" she asked.

Charity nodded and sighed. "Hunters are selfish," she stated. "They only think for themselves." Katelyn glanced at Charity's Soul Gem. "If you keep thinking that way, nothing good will ever come of it," she said. "Your Soul Gem's corrupted." "I know," Charity replied as she started to walk away. "I'm sorry if I wasted your time. But don't talk to me anymore." Katelyn gritted her teeth. "Fine bitch," she muttered as she transformed and jumped away.

She wasn't going to waste her time with Charity. Instead, she was going to go to the hunters themselves. _Charity was a bust,_ she thought, _the hunters will know what to do._

* * *

Dean and Sam stepped out into the bright sunny morning. "I hate this job," Sam mumbled. Dean nodded. "Same here." the two men got into the old beat up car that had been through everything with them. They drove in silence around the city streets. "I'm thinking of quitting this job early," Dean admitted. Sam frowned. "We can't do that," he said. "These girls need our help." "Sam this job is impossible," Dean said. "That creature seems to be making contracts with girls all over the world." Sam muttered something under his breath and then sighed. "Fine," he said, "but we save the Magical Girls in this city okay?

Then we're out of here." Dean nodded. "We start with Charity," he said. "I don't know what the cat thing meant about a curse in Charity but I don't want to regret it." The two men drove off to the nearest diner. On the way to the diner, Dean and Sam noticed something. A crowd of people all around a building looking up. Near the top of the building was a girl.

She was hanging.

Sam and Dean pulled over and got out, ready to investigate. When they walked up to the building, Dean felt his heart drop. The girl's face was familiar. Something fell from the girl and crashed into the ground like it weighed a ton. Nobody seemed to notice though because it was a Grief Seed. A Witch's egg.

* * *

Homare gasped, black roses clouding her vision. "Oh no," she gasped as she struggled for balance. Pain flooded her thoughts. Not normal headache pain. It was a blossoming feeling of despair and loss. Another Magical Girl had succumbed to despair. Homare struggled to her phone. She needed to call Charity. To make sure it wasn't her.

She dialed Charity's number and put the phone to her ear. There was a click and a beep. Nobody answered. Homare dropped her phone. "God please," she begged. "Let it not be Charity." she didn't feel like calling again. Instead, the Magical Girl stood up. "The hunters will know what to do," she told herself as she transformed and jumped out of her window.

"Oh my God…" Sam whispered. Dean felt ready to throw up. Unfortunately, he did. Sam took his eyes off of the girl and started to pat his brother on the back. People next to them didn't seem to notice. After all, Dean wasn't the only one spilling his guts out.

"Is Dean okay?" a man asked. Sam looked up in shock. Castiel.

"I'm fine!" Dean called back as he straightened up. "Took you long enough." his throat hurt and he felt ill but as long as he kept his eyes off the body, he was fine. Castiel handed Dean a breath mint. He took it without a beat to miss. "What happened here?" Cas asked.

"Magical girls and death," Sam replied. Castiel nodded and looked up at the body. "You know her?" he asked. "Yeah," Dean said, "she's the bartender." just saying that hurt. "Sophia was her name I think." "That is her name," Castiel answered. "Sophia Barnes. Age 17." he paused. "That's funny. She has no Soul."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "A little weasel told us she sold it in exchange for a wish and Magical powers," Sam said. "Shit…" Dean looked down. "She was only a kid." Castiel ignored him and went through the crowd. That was when the angel noticed it. The Grief Seed, the ground cracked underneath it. "What's this?" he asked himself as he picked up the Grief Seed.

"Something Witches drop," Dean said as Castiel came back to them. Suddenly, sirens erupted. The police were arriving. "Let's go," Sam said as he pushed the men away. They raced to the car and flung the doors open, ready to get out of there. "That damn creature!" Dean exclaimed, slamming his fist on the wheel. Sam sat in silence and Castiel examined the Grief Seed. "This has the power of a Soul," he commented. "Interesting."

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's so short for the fact I couldn't upload this month! Hope you enjoyed this rushed chapter anyway!**


End file.
